


Merciful

by Ranshiinsitha



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Sadism, Shitty twist, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranshiinsitha/pseuds/Ranshiinsitha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Condesa gusta de mostrarle al Psiioniic que la vida a bordo de su barco no es tan mala como él la hace parecer, pero hasta que exento será cierto?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merciful

**Author's Note:**

> El quirk de la Condesa que aparece en este fic es el que yo usaba en ella mucho antes de que el personaje tuviera un quirk canonico, su personalidad muestra mi headcanon antes de que fuera completamente introducida en el cómic también, pido que no se me llame la atención por eso, este es un vent work de hace bastante tiempo que no iba a compartir con el público pero decidí lanzar.  
> El quirk del Psiioniic es como el de Sollux, puesto que hasta el día de hoy nadie a visto su quirk.

Era una noche como cualquier otra en la nave cuando ella decidió que su solitaria habitación era demasiado...solitaria, y aburrida. Como buena amante de la comedia, decidió que esa situación debería de cambiar lo mas pronto posible; así que con su tridente en mano se levantó de su trono y caminó varios metros hasta la pesada puerta, decorada en incrustaciones de oro como las joyas que decoraban su propio cuerpo de pies a cabeza, empujola sin problema alguno y atravezó un largo corredor con varias puertas menos impresionantes que la anterior, que desembocaban en distintas habitaciones con distintos propósitos.

El pasillo culminaba en otra puerta, distinta al resto, de metal, roja y reforzada, con un pesado pestillo de rosca que había que girar para abrir, como si de una escotilla se tratase.

Y hasta esa se dirigió con determinación ignorando todas las demás.

Abriose la puerta y él oyó el rechinido de la perilla desde su restringida posición. Ya era hora de su tortura diaria, ¿qué le esperaría? ¿Una paliza, un largo discurso sobre lo patético e inútil qué era, sobre cómo desperdició toda su vida siendo un pedazo de basura? O quizá Su Majestad quizá sintiera la necesidad de satisfacer sus propias necesidades carnales y descargar su ira al mismo tiempo. 

Fuera lo que fuera él sabía que tendría que soportarlo como el pedazo de basura en que se había convertido, en el que ella lo había convertido.

La Bruja no lo mataría, ella misma lo mantenía vivo, día a día extendiendo su sufrimiento mas allá de todo punto imaginable, pero siempre le aseguraba que podría ser peor, mucho peor, acariciaba su barbilla sonriendo deleitada ante su perpetuo tormento, ante verlo muerto en vida; le hacía sentir mas poderosa de lo que ya era. Ella nunca tiene suficiente poder, ni suficientes esclavos a quienes denigrar; no es la Condesa por ser poco ambiciosa precisamente.

Entonces ella se paró frente a él, atrapado en ese enredo de biowares que le succionaban la vida que ella le daba, y lo mantenían en un estado casi catatónico, al que él ya no se resistía, por que era un alivio antes que tener que recordar tantas cosas de su pasado...él las había sepultado en las profundidades de su memoria, pero aún así a veces lo atormentaban y luego le recordaban que no podía morir, él enloquecía.

El Psiioniic nisiquiera levantó la cabeza para observarla a la cara, la odiaba demasiado como para siquiera demostrárselo; así que con su dedo anillado bajo su barbilla La Bruja levantó su cabeza sin esfuerzo y la sostuvo, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran, sus sagaces ojos de iris fucsia y los ojos bicolores ocultos bajo esos googles que le marcaban como un objeto; ya no era un ser vivo.

-Estoy aburrida, )(-elmsman, ya sabes lo que eso significa.

Ella sonrió malevolamente y ligeramente reclinó la cabeza hacia atrás aún sujetando la barbilla del condenado, que suspiró y cerró sus ojos en completa resignación.

-2ii, lo 2e, ¿tiiene algo pen2ado 2eñora? ¿Algún nuevo iin2ulto para dii2traer2e de 2u propiia mii2eriia...?

A ella le sorprendía cuán resignado estaba él; pero no lograba comprender que lo mantenía vivo mas allá de ella misma. Él soportaba toda su furia, sus insultos, sus ataques, y le decía lo que ella quería escuchar, mas ella estaba consciente de que él no sentía lo que decía, excepto cuando hablaba de ese mutante, que él decía su Moirail, y de la revolución, y de cuanto la deseaba muerta; era en esos momentos en los que toda su fuerza y lo que él era volvían a flote, como si no estuviera restringido y condenado por una eternidad.

Pero lo estaba, simplemente aprovechaba esos momentos para no perder la poca dignidad que aun le quedaban, él sabía que ella no lo asesinaría por que no le daría nada que deseara.

-Posiblemente... ¿cómo )(-aces para vivir contigo mismo )(-elmsman? Eres patético, eres un inútil, tan solo eres una batería recargable. 

-¿E2 lo mejor que tiiene2 Conde2a? 2upongo que luego de tanto2 2weeps ha2 agotado todo2 los iin2ultos po2iible2, lamentablemente e2to2 cable2 me 2uciionan el cerebro, 2iinó no me mole2tariia ayudarte a pen2ar alguno2 nuevo2, de2pue2 de todo 2olo yo 2e que tan mal me 2iiento, up2, olviidé que lo2 enjendro2 como yo no pen2amo2, y mucho meno2 2entiimo2, golpeeme por mii iignoranciia 2u Mage2tad.

La mirada de ella cambia, arqueando una ceja y frunciendo el ceño levemente, sosteniendo aún su barbilla con el dedo, pero rápidamente su expresión se torna sádica y aproxima su rostro al de él.

-Si que sabes )(-ablar mi querido )(-elmsman; pero creo que esta vez se me a)(- ocurrido algo nuevo si. En una de esas yo no sea tan mala como tu dices, nuestras definiciones de maldad son muy diferentes.

-Pff...como 2ii mii defiiniiciión 2obre su per2ona fue2e a cambiiar de toda2 manera2... y como 2ii te iimportara lo que yo o alguiien ma2 pen2ara 2obre tii, 2obre todo lo que YO piien2e, 2ii pen2ara, no olviidemo2 e2e detalle.

Ni bien él termina de hablar ella lo libera de los biowares, dejándolo desplomado en el suelo, sangrando desde los nodos de su espalda, caminó 3 pasos hacia atrás, observando con atención la inútil batalla del sorprendido Psiioniic por ponerse de pie.

Apoyado en sus brazos y levantando la cabeza con esfuerzo él la observa agitado enseñando los colmillos por el esfuerzo y el sobresalto.

-Camina.

Fue su orden. Simple, directa, fría y rebosante de sadismo, adornada con una maquiavelica sonrisa de oreja a oreja, enseñando sus enormes y relucientes colmillos.

-¡CAMINA INÚTIL!

Una patada a la cabeza lo hizo dar vuelta en su misera y golpeó el piso nuevamente ahora con la cara marcada por la furia contenida en la patada.

Nisiquiera se esforzó por frotarse, le consumía demasiada energía el apoyarse sobre sus brazos para no estar tirado en el suelo como un trapo de piso.

-Pfff...como 2ii me fuera a re2ultar tan 2iimple... Ya nii2iiquiiera recuerdo como 2e 2iiente tener piierna2 2u Mage2tad.

Su tono de voz fue casi que complaciente, agradecido, diciéndole lo que ella ya sabía.  
Ella simplemente sonrió, en su posición y cruzó los brazos.

-Para que veas que buena persona soy, si te levantas te daré una recompensa.

-2eguro 2u Mage2tad, como que no fuera a 2er algo que prolongara mii 2ufriimiiento y 2u entreteniimiiento. Nii2iiquiiera 2e por que lo iintento.

-)(-a )(-a )(-a Muy inteligente respuesta )(-elmsman, pero )(-oy me aburrí de la rutina, no )(-ay nuevos planetas para conquistar cerca, ni razas que esclavizar, y ese bastardo mutante ya está muerto, digamos que necesito un CAMBIO en mi rutina.

-Ugh...¿Y cuál 2erá mii recompenza por diivertiirla 2eñora?

-Te llevaré fuera.

-¿...fuera? ¿Fuera de e2te cuarto?

-A la Proa.

El Psiioniic levanta la cabeza por primera vez, imposibilitado de ocultar su expresión de genuina ilusión.  
La Condesa simplemente lo observaba, casi compasivamente.

Entonces la expresión de él vuelve a cambiar.

-Pfffffff......claaaaaro, como 2ii fue2e a hacer e2o por mii...

-L---EVANAT---E MIS---ERABL---E, y cumpliré mi palabra. Yo SI---EMPR---E cumplo mi palabra )(-elmsman.

Psiioniic tragó saliva, y tras observar a la Condesa unos 2 segundos comenzó su batalla para ponerse de pie; inútil al principio, sus débiles y atrofiadas piernas eran incapaces de cumplir su función mas básica.  
Se arrodillaba e incluso así volvía a caer de bruces al suelo, sus brazos incapaces de atajar su peso al caer.

La Bruja ya había visto mucho, ya se había aburrido, caminó los 3 pasos hasta el y tomole por uno de sus cuernos mas largos, levantándolo de un tirón del suelo y dejándo sus rostros casi a la misma altura; el mordía sus labios y apretaba los párpados con una expresión de dolor y terror dibujada en el rostro.

-¡¿CUÁNTO CR---ES QU---É T---E TOM---E HAC---ER ALGO BÁSICO?! ¿¡ASÍ ---ESP---ÉRAS QU---É S---EA G---EN---EROSA CONTIGO!?

-¡Conde2a, Conde2a por favor le 2upliico! ¡E2o me duele! ¡Por favor!

-¡D---EJAT---E D---E LLORAR Y CAMINA IMB---ÉCIL!

-¡Lo iintento Conde2a lo iintento! ¡Me duele, por favor!

Seguramente él estaba llorando, pero los googles que usaba no dejaban ver sus ojos; tras unos segundos de sujetarlo con suficiente fuerza como para partirle el cuerno ella aligeró el agarre y la expresión del Psiioniic cambió a una de alivio, volviendo a concentrarse en mantenterse de pie.

Con sus piernas separadas intentaba mantener el equilibrio; estas temblaban por lo débiles que estaban tras sweeps de no ser usadas. Con sus brazos extendidos se ayudaba a si mismo para mantenerse en pie mientras La Condesa lo mantenía sujeto por su cuerno.  
Lentamente logró mantenerse parado casi por si mismo, enderezándose y apoyándo su peso en los pies con algo mas de confianza y menos esfuerzo.

La Condesa soltó su cuerno y retrocedió, curiosidad en su rostro mientras observaba la lucha de él por no caer.

-Vamos Psiioniic, esto es muy sencillo, ¿vés?

Dijo ella relajadamente caminando con gracia y soltura en círculos alrededor de él, ondeando sus caderas y moviendo su mano en el aire, ojos cerrados, sonriendo despreocupadamente.

Él simplemente se concentra en intentar dar su primer paso, que falla miserablemente, y vuelve a caer al suelo.

La Bruja suelta una risita, él se reincorpora, con mas facilidad esta vez, quizá demasiada para lo poco que llevaba intentándolo.  
Ella se sorprende un poco, pero no lo demuestra.

-Ya casi lo logras, demuéstrame que aun te queda algo de dignidad y te daré tu recompensa jajajaja

-Ugh...

Reuniendo fuerza y determinación, logra incorporarse con confianza unos minutos después; una extraña sensación recorre su cuerpo cuando siente su sangre fluyendo a sus piernas nuevamente y como el peso se sentía en estas. Una sensación que había olvidado tiempo atrás y nunca pensó iba a volver a sentir.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, y suspira por lo bajo; ella estaba parada frente a él, y cuando él abre sus ojos la vislumbra; siente una mano en su cabeza acariciando suavemente, se sorprende.

-Sígueme.

La mano se desliza de su cabeza y ella camina elegantemente hasta la roja puerta del cuarto invitándola a seguirle.

Sus torpes pasos se vuelven mas firmes y confiados uno tras otro y él sentía que podría volver a dominar esto nuevamente; abstraído en sus pensamientos la ceguera por inatención no le evita de darse de lleno contra la puerta roja cerrada. La Condesa no estaba por ningún lado; todo su júbilo se esfumaba; tocó la puerta con la esperanza de poder abrirla, pero estaba trancada.  
Se apoyó en ellas con ambos brazos y dejó su cabeza colgar.

-Conde2a...

Suspiró angustiado en un tono casi inaudible.

La puerta se abrió entonces y ella estaba riendo del otro lado.

No pudiendo recuperar su equilibrio estando apoyando en la puerta que se abrió de golpe, el Psiioniic cayó hacia el otro lado, y se sujetó de los hombro de la Condesa.

La cachetada casi lo vuelve a lanzar al piso.

-...lo...lo 22iiento mucho...Conde2a...

Ella tan solo lo miró incrédula y luego sale a través del pasillo hasta otra puerta, y pasa por esta, dejándola abierta tras ella.

Lenta y tranquilamente el hizo su camino hacia la misma puerta, moviendo su cuello como no lo había hecho en sweeps, rotando su cabeza, y sintiéndose genuinamente libre por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, mientras se frotaba el rostro por el golpe que se había ligado.

Del otro lado de la puerta el vació parecía envolver todo lo que existía; el brillo de las estrellas lo sobrecogió, tragó saliva y trató de controlar el sentimiento embargante de tan solo querer correr hasta donde el piso diera, seguramente ni sus piernas ni su cuerpo soportarían, su mente ya estaba demasiado alterada en ese momento.

El reflejo de las estrellas era tan potente que la proa era roja y blanca, muchos puntitos que danzaban a la velocidad de la luz.

Ella estaba recostada en el borde de la proa, su mirada perdida en el vacío, parecía no notar nada a su alrededor, ni importarle.

Él se acercó a ella, y se apoyó a su lado en la baranda.

-¿Por qué...hace e2to por mii...2u Mage2tad...?

Se atrevió a pensar, sujetando su rostro, rompiendo el velo de silencio del vació atronador.

Al principio ella suspiró.

-Siendote )(-onesta, necesito compañía por momentos.

-U...u2ted...

-¿Es qué aparte de patético eres sordo e imbécil?

-N...no... Pero entonces me atrevo a 2uponer que 2oy el úniico que a e2tado tan cerca 2uyo...

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Heh... a que creo que 2oy el uniico que puede e2tar tan cerca de u2ted...fii2icamente 

-Si, y si llegas a )(-ablar sobre esto me aseguraré de que los biowares succionen tu vida TAN RÁPIDO que yo tenga que esclavizarme para mantenerte vivo, con tal de que SUFRAS por toda la ---ETERNIDAD

-... 2eguro conde2a...nii que pudiiera deciirle a nadiie...diigo...u2ted e2 la uniica que entra a mii cámara...nadiie me habla, y e2toy confiinado permanentemente...¿a quiién podriia deciirle?

-Tan solo quería asegurarme...

-E2tá biien... y diigame... ¿cómo e2 po2iible que u2ted 2e 2iienta 2ola?

-Nunca e llenado ninguno de mis cuadrantes )(-elmsman, y tengo que mantener a todos a raya, por la seguridad del Imperio. 

-U2ted podriia tener a cualquiiera que quii2iiera...u2ted e2 la Conde2a, no como yo...un mutante de2preciiable y patétiico...¿quiien podriia 2entiir rojo por algo como yo...?

-Yo...estoy segura de que alguien podría...

-¿...Qué diijo...mii Conde2a?

-No te sientas mejor, )(-elmsman, sigues siendo un pedazo de basura inútil y un maldito mutante confabulador; pero estoy segura de que alguien tan patético como tú podría sentir rojo por tu persona.

-...De hecho mii Conde2a... 2iignle22, tuviimo2 un pequeño romance rojo...no duró...pué2...

-Eso reafirma lo que dije.

-Uhh...2ii... pero u2ted...tiiene uno2 2tandard2 tan...elevado2 2u Mage2tad...y...lo diigo de la forma ma2 hone2ta po2iible...

Ella le dirige una mirada extrañada y por un segundo siente algo parecido a compasión por el esclavo que tenía a su lado, se aproxima hasta que sus cuerpos quedan juntos, y sigue mirando el vacio.

Extrañado por la sensación el la observa a la cara, pero la Bruja estaba otra vez mirando el vacio; el contacto con su cuerpo no era el que el quería, pero era el único que había tenido en sweeps, y se sintió genuinamente agradecido.

-Tengo que tenerlos.

Respondió tardíamente pero de forma repentina.

-Soy la Condesa.

-2ii...

-No te acostumbres )(-elmsman...eres demasiado patético como para que yo te tenga lástima; nisiquiera te odio, tan solo te desprecio.  
-heh...no me aco2tumbro Conde2a... 2e donde e2taré al fiinal de e2ta noche de toda2 forma2...

-Exactamente...

Con su destino asumido y su mente libre por completo de los biowares, el Psiioniic desenterró esos recuerdos de su pasado lejano, esos recuerdos involucrando al troll que fué lo mas importante en su vida, que le dió significado a su búsqueda, quién le dió propósito, en que creer, el que sintió rojo por el; el que murió a manos de la persona que estaba junto a él en este preciso momento.

Apretó las manos en la baranda de la nave, enseñó los dientes, gruñó.

Una mirada en su nuca, una mano sobre su hombro y luego en su brazo, lo condujo de vuelta dentro de la nave, dejando el vacío bicolor detrás, atravesando 2 puertas, la última mucho mas pesada que la primera, dentro de una habitación enorme, donde él estaba recluido a un nido de cables que le succionaban el ser confiando a un simple rincón.

Nuevamente con los biowares conectados a su cuerpo y su energía volviendo a ser drenada, no podía dejar de pensar en la compasión de La Bruja, no podía volver a enterrar esos recuerdos.

-¿Ves por qué no puedo ser piadosa contigo...)(-elmsman? Te )(-aría sufrir...

El eco de su diabólica risa resuena en la enorme habitación luego de que la pesada puerta se cierre con un rechinido y un golpe; la oscuridad y el silencio envolvieron el cuarto, dejando su mente hecha un pandemonio iluminado por brillantes estrellas.


End file.
